Conflicts have Effects
by Beauty3440
Summary: Rey is sent on a quest to Luke's hometown, she gets slaved by the son of Jabba, Kylo tells everyone about, what will they do? (i suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone I haven't updated any stories in about a week and i'm very sorry, I have been very busy! so I am going to make another story! QUICK SUMMARY: Rey, is on a journey but runs into a conflict, she gets slaved by the son of Jabba the hutt, and Kylo Ren finds out and tells the others. how will the others find her? (pretend Han actually lived the lightsaber stab but never know it could still happen alot of evidence that were seeing Han Solo in the next movie anyways!) hope you enjoy this chapter of the story CONFLICTS HAVE EFFECTS**

* * *

Rey went down the sandy hills, it has been a year since she has been on something like Jakku but this was Tatoonie. Luke asked her if she could do a quest and of course she would say yes. She was trying to find Obi-Wan Kenobi's Hut, because Luke had stuff there for one reason and Luke needed to see if Kylo done any destruction to it. Rey has her own lightsaber, it is Blue. She gave that other lightsaber back to Luke so he could keep it to himself. As she walked down she seen a hut near by, it was a igloo shape but she was certain that was his hut. She ran down the sandy hill and slid the rest of the way. She got up from the ground and walked towards the hut. she put her hand on the walls and smiled. She knew she have had found it, she was certain. She went in there, she seen chests, books, and a chalkboard with a lightsaber construction paper on it. she smiled. She went over towards the books and seen the words 'the clone wars' 'Anakin's Revenge' 'seperating the twins' 'how to construct a lightsaber from scratch' and she smiled. she seriously found the hut of a legend. Luke mentioned for her to find a chest with a lightsaber that he had constructed over 20 years ago but hid it. She seen a dusty chest, she walked towards it and squated in front of it. She blew off the dust and began to open. "FREEZE" a voice said behind her. she turned around and seen a man with a full body suit but it was Blue, and he was a bounty hunter! He shot her in the neck with a anestestic like dart and she fainted. he runs up to her and lifts her up bridal style. he walks out and the bounty hunter had her lightsaber ready to crush it, any moment! as she in her mind was contacting the force ' _Ben hear me! Master Luke, hear me! Leia hear me... somebody... help... me'_ and she was still passed out, not a single pulse was found at the time.

TBC

* * *

 **so short but am tired ;3 hope you enjoyed chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks** for **the amount of views on this story i really appreciate it, so here is chapter 2 for this book! so we got a longer chapter in this and im going to make the dialouge better and use "I" instead of "i" when i should anyways so enjoy this and yes! quite A/N im making a story called people change people and it is where the resistence base captures Kylo ren and rey is in charge to keep an eye on him but it might cause and affair so hope you enjoy this and lots of love! xoxo**

* * *

 **REY;**

 _I awoke in a dark place with fancy torches. I looked down and i was in different clothes. Did that bounty hunter change me in these slave like clothes? I thought. the door opened to the room and there stood the bounty hunter. he walked over to me slowly and squatted. he had a chain in his hand that was about a foot long probably and he attached it to this collar on my neck. he grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I roll my eyes and he slapped my stomach. I was wearing a silver and red velvet bikini, with a skirt, and a collar, and my hair well it was in 2 braids. He put my hands behind my back and he lead me through a dark hallway. the chain was heavy as well, he held it but it was really heavy still. as we turned the next corner i seen a big green creature, he looked like a snail kinda of in a way._

 _"this is Darja the Hutt, he is the son of Jabba the Hutt, you will be his slave for a while honey..." the bounty hunter said. "and also the name is Boba Fett jr, im the son of the best bounty hunter of the galaxy but he died because of Luke Skywalker" he continued._

 _"why am I here?" I ask very confused and he shakes his head._

 _"that is none of your concern, sweetie." he says and I roll my eyes._

 _he begins to walk towards Darja and give Darja the chain._

 _"she's all yours and if she disobeys you leave it to me" Boba said._

 _"Hello Sweetie" Darja says "were going to have lots of fun!" He Continued with a laugh pulling my chain so I would be on him. he licks my neck and goes up to my face._

 _"S-Stop" i mumbled as he licked my face. I was so disgusted by him._

 _I punch him in his stomach and he screams. "Boba!" he yells and next thing I see is Boba there without his helmet. he had blonde wavy hair that was short and a serious face. he had a few scars on his face I could see. "take her for torture" Darja says and Boba nods. Boba takes a hold of my chain and pulls me to him. He puts my hands behind my back and begins to walk me to a chamber._

 _As soon as we got in there, he threw me to the ground. he had the chain and hit me with it. I screamed and cried. It hurt, extremely bad. he then begins to take off his suit and he there is in a Black shirt and Black boxers. he begins to take them off and I knew right then and there i was about to get Raped. I shook my head and Screamed._

 **KYLO;**

 _Rey was supposed to be back here 2 days ago, she isn't and were really worried about her. I was now better, and I was so proud of showing my good side of. I walked over to my uncle Luke._

 _"where do you think she is?" I say and he shakes his head._

 _"I'm not sure, Ben" he says and I sigh_

 _"I miss her, she was so gentle, and I loved when she got mad at me" I say and uncle Luke furrows his eyebrows_

 _"you like it when she gets mad at you?" he asks and I nod._

 _"she would be so cute when got mad" I say and he chuckles._

 _"We will find her, whatever it takes" he says._

 _I hope so..._

* * *

 **hope you enjoyed chapter 2, lots of love for all of you xoxo**

 **-Beauty3440-**


End file.
